Red Dawn
by AHumbleCritic
Summary: The city of New York is awakened by a Kraang paratrooper invasion. Casey Jones and his young sister, Angel, escape to an isolated farm house in the woods where they witness the execution of their father at the hands of the ruthless General Traag. The siblings unite with their friends to form a guerrilla resistance group-The Turtles-to drive the invaders from their home.
1. Introduction

Casey slid across the ice is hockey stick firm in his grasp and his eyes laid directly on the puck.

A sharp pain crushed his side as he saw his old time friend, Nick Nieli try and take the glory of game.

Casey scowled, "Were on the same team Nick!"

"I hadn't noticed!" He growled back.

"Take it home Jones!" The coach shouted at his best player.

Trying his hardest with his own team fighting against him, his brown eyes glanced at the clock fifteen seconds left and they were still behind.

'HONK The horn blew signaling the end of the game, and sadly the loss of the Vikings.

Casey slammed his helmet on the ice, he looked up at the disappointed faces in the crowd but one caught his eye, April O'Neil, his beautiful red headed girlfriend.

"Good game," She slid out onto the ice to greet him.

"We lost Red, I hate loosing," He clenched his jaw, "Now they get to go to the finals and it's all my fault."

"Casey, you have a whole team who are also responsible, it's not just you."

"Well they'd like to think so," He sulked.

April balled up her fist and punched Casey in the gut.

"Owe, why are you hitting me?" He smirked.

"Cause it's more fun then watching you stress, get out of your head," April smiled, "Have a good time."

"Sounds like a plan," Casey pulled her in close and kissed her gently just for April to hit him again.

"Owe," He grinned and wrapped his arm around her, "Let me go change and we'll go get a pizza, sound good?"

"Sure," April blushed slightly.

Casey and April walked into Mr. Murakami, a lot of friendly faces from school were there.

"April!" A girl with black and red hair raced up to her, "Hey cuz, what's up?" She then turned to Casey, "Man Casey you fudged up that game, didn't ya?

"Shut up Lisa," Casey pulled away.

"Touchy touchy," Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well me and Chloe are heading off, we have to meet up with her brother," Lisa gestured to her young friend.

Just then the lights completely shut down, darkness encompassed the surrounding area, shouts of horror and humor filled the ears of all.

* * *

Casey pulled up to his house, he had already dropped off April and saw his father, Chief Police Arnold Jones, loading up his car.

"Dad," Casey put his bike up, "Did you see the game?"

"Every bit of it," He nodded, "I'm proud of you, you did the best you could. There lucky to have you."

"Where you going?" Casey asked as his father stepped into his police car.

"Black out duty," He nodded, "Watch after your sister for me?" He gestured to the little girl on the porch.

"Sure," Casey slung his bag over his shoulder as he watched his dad drive off, "Angel," He turned to the little girl, "Bed time."

She glared and stormed off without saying one word.

Both kids walked inside and Casey sat down at the dinner table, "Thirsty?" He held up a coke.

Angel shook her head but then began to rummage through the fridge.

"Come on Angel, were on a black out," Casey slammed the fridge door shut.

"Don't you have to check the perimeter or something?" She grabbed some milk.

"Very funny," Casey shook his head, "I'm going to take my shower, you better be in bed when I get out."

"Yes sir," She rolled her eyes and stormed up stairs.

After his shower Casey laid on his bed, he held up his phone and sent April a quick text: _Goodnight Red, love ya._ Turning off his phone, Casey closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Invasion

"Casey!" A shrilled shot Casey up.

"Angel!" Leaping out of his bed Casey ran down stairs, only to find his little sister huddled up in her bed.

Angle pointed shakily at her window.

Looking out smoke filled the skies as planes entered combat with seemingly alien spaceships, the Kraang.

"Get dressed, now!" Casey demanded as he raced back to his room and got dressed himself.

"Casey!" Angel wailed, "Where's daddy?" The twelve year old entered a state of shock.

"Were gonna go find him, go get in the truck and wait for me," He gestured to his father's old pick up truck parked in the drive way.

Angel grabbed a backpack and raced across the yard and jumped inside the shotgun of the truck. She locked the doors and covered her ears trying to block out the noise.

Casey grabbed his gear and followed his sister, "Angel open the door!" He shouted.

Shakily she unlocked it.

"We have to find dad then go get April," Casey whispered as he put the vehicle in reverse then shifted the gears to drive and sped off.

Just as they sped down the road a familiar cop car pulled out in front of them.

"Stay on my tail!" Their dad shouted at Casey.

Shifting the gears once again Casey followed his father closely.

Pew! Pew Pew! A Kraang ship trailed Arnold closely finally causing his car to collide with a tree.

"Casey take your sister to the farm house!" Arnold stumbled out of the car clutching his side.

Casey slammed on the breaks, "Dad!"

"Go!"

Casey pressed the gas petal and turned the wheel sharply, "We have to go get April!" Serving up to April apartment Casey saw a hoard of Kraang bots clutching April.

"April!" Casey grabbed his hockey stick and leapt out at them but it was to late, they opened and closed their portal to quickly.

"AHHH!" A sharp cry pierced the broken skies.

"Angel!" Casey raced back to the truck to see his scared sister being taken by the Kraang. Swinging his hockey stick with all his might, smashing their heads and causing purple sparks to fly. Grabbing his sister he put her back into the truck and took the wheel only for a car to pull up behind them.

"What is going on?!" A familiar looking blonde girl with a purple dye strip in her hair leaned out the window.

"Follow us!" Was Casey's only reply.

"Casey stop!" Angel screeched.

"What?!" He snapped.

"It's Caleb!" She pointed to a thirteen year old boy attempting to hide in the shadows, "We have to help him, pull over!"

Bringing the car to a sudden stop Angel rolled down her window, "Hop in!"

The young lad, opened the back door and jumped in without saying a word.

Both cars then shifted a sped off, leaving the city and flying down the country side Casey and the others finally made it to the old farm house.

The teens unloaded all quiet and shocked.

"I'm Casey Jones," Casey turned to the sea of faces.

"Kelsey Manson," The blonde driver introduced herself, "We go to school together, I'm-"

"On the track team," Casey nodded, "I knew I recognized you."

"That's Sophie, Nick and Emily," She gestured to the other teens with her.

Casey scowled when he saw Nick made it, "This is my little sister Angel and her friend Caleb," He then turned to the old house,  
"Everyone inside, find food and weapons, I'll go start the generator."

Everyone quietly obeyed, including Nick.

"Angel, get blankets and pillows for everyone," Then turning to Caleb, "You can help her."

At the end of the day, the house was semi protected and everyone quietly settled down but Casey knew the fight would begin at dawn.


	3. Empty Promises

The old house creaked and moaned, bending with each breeze. Casey sat on the old front porch steps lost in sorrows and drowned in thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice from behind yanked Casey from his meditation.

"No," He shook his head as Kelsey sat down beside him. The two sat quietly for a while when Kelsey finally spoke up, "Do you have any idea what's going?" Her voice cracked.

"Their called the Kraang," He sighed, "Alien beings from a place called Dimension X."

Kelsey seemed surprised on how much he knew.

"What? You asked," He pulled away.

Headlights peered through the woods, shining in Casey eyes.

"They found us!" Casey growled, "Kelsey, have everyone turn off all the lights," Grabbing a shotgun that had been resting by the front door Casey raced out to greet the trespassers. He cocked the gun and took aim but the lowered his rifle, "Lisa?" He whispered.

_BANG!_

"Hold your fire!" Casey demanded.

Lisa, Chloe, Irma, Vernon and a young girl Casey did not recognize stepped out of the banged up sports car.

"You almost took my head off!" Casey stormed up to Kelsey, who had a strong grip on a rifle of her very own.

"It wasn't me!" Kelsey glared.

"I thought they got passed you," Nick coughed.

Casey looked down and saw a pistol in his hand, "Give me that."

"I ain't givin' you dick!" Nick scowled.

Casey who beat Nick by a good three inches glared down at the sandy blonde headed teen. Casey ripped the pistol away from him and shoved him to the ground, "Fine."

All Nick could do was give dirty glares but nothing more.

"Casey," Lisa shaky voice cracked interrupting the feud, "Is April with you?"

Casey cringed, "They took her."

"No!" Lisa's knees gave out, "We have to get her back Casey, she's family."

"I know," He nodded he then turned to the rest of the group, "Everyone inside, try and get some sleep."

"Casey?" Angel peered out, "I heard a gun shot."

Casey walked over and scooped up his little sister, "It's nothing Angie," He soothed her, "Were all okay," He walked her upstairs to an old room and laid her on a bed, "Get some sleep."

"Please don't leave me," She clutched his sleeve.

Casey laid down beside his little sister, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"But what about you?"


	4. Blind Pain

**Meanwhile With The Turtles**

The dank sewer smell engulfed General Traag's senses, despite being a stone warrior it did not shield him from the smell. He knew the Kraang's true enemy was not the Shredder, despite already disposing of him, his true enemy was the turtles. His stone hands held a firm grip on their rat master as he looked out into the dark abyss of the sewers, "Turtles!" His dark below bounced of the walls, "If you do not surrender yourselves your rat master dies!" Traag then looked down at Splinter, "Call your sons."

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all hid in the dark like the master of shadows they were. All watching intently and unmoving. Mikey's childish blue eyes looked into Donnie's begging for support as his older brother held him closely.

Splinter's redish brown eyes darted back and fourth, "What I'm about to ask you boys may be difficult," Splinter coughed, "I love all four of you as my own, I could not have asked for better sons," Splinter cringed as he clutched his side, "I want you to go to war with these monsters or die trying!"

'CRACK General Traag held Splinter tightly then slammed his back onto his stone knee causing a sickening cracking noise.

Leo lunged but Raph held him back and covered his mouth as tears fell.

"Burn the place to the ground," Traag snarled and kicked Splinter's lifeless body, "Leave nothing."

As soon as the Kraang and Traag left the turtles raced to Splinter's aid.

"Father!" Leo couldn't believe his eyes. His father lay dead at his feet was an even more gruesome fact to try to come to terms with. And...it was all his fault...all of this was his fault...If he could somehow change it, oh how he wished he change this horrifying fate!

Blood dribbled out of the corner of Splinter's mouth. His body had been pounded by General Traag. Not even the slightest of moans escaped from his lips. Leo shook as he saw the liquid he had been in. The crimson ink of his Father's blood, his life essence now on him, and seeping into the ground below like he had never been.

Raphael shielded Mikey from the gruesome sight, as Donnie put his giant green hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leave me!" Leo hissed and pulled away from the arms of his brother.

The fires slowly licked closer and closer as it snapped the wooded beams holding up the ceiling.

"We must go!" Raph shouted as he guided Mikey to the door.

"Then go!" Leo hefted Splinter over his shoulders but sparks attacked his sight, "AHH!" Leo's cried out in pain but his cries were washed out as the heat immersed all their perceptions. But help finally did arrive Donatello took Leo to safety.

"Leo," Donnie held his brother, Raph and Mikey stood around them as the four grouped together.

"Don," Leo's voice was shaky and full of pain, "I can't see...I can't see!"


	5. Our Home

"Wake up," Casey buried his boot into Vernon's side, "All of you get up!"

"Owe," Vernon whined.

"That idiot Nick stole all our supplies and left," Casey grumbled, "I need you guys to take whatever we have left put it in the truck and go hide it out in the woods, that moron knows where we are so we have to be on guard, so get up."

Murmurs and complaints whispered through the cabin but all did as they were told.

Casey was tinkering about in the barn, when Angel walked in, "Do you think it's like this everywhere?"

"I don't think they came all this way just for Manhattan New York, so yeah," Casey sat his wrench down.

"Where do you think dad is?" Angel sat down beside her brother.

"Probably back in town, being held prisoner in TCRI," Casey cringed, "With anyone else they find 'threatening' or they can get information from.

"Do you think April's down there?" Angel pressed.

"She's a fighter," Casey attempted to comfort himself.

"We gotta get 'em outta there," Angel crossed her ams.

"We can't just storm in there Angie, we can't just call 911, all we can do is pray like hell it won't get any worse," His eyes fell down cast.

The barn doors swung open as a trail of teens funneled in, "They found us!" Kelsey panted.

"Everyone out the backdoor," Casey pointed, "Go out to the woods, and stay down!"

"Casey..." Angel tugged on his sleeve.

"I'll be right behind you," Casey kneeled down and caressed her cheek, "Now go," Casey snuck out front.

"There is no one here," Traag snarled.

"I swear they were here!" Nick coward.

Casey slipped out into the woods and met up with the rest of the group.

Stumbling out of a ship came Chief of Police Arnold Jones.

"Holy crap it's your dad Casey," Chloe gasped.

"Jesus Christ," Casey whispered in utter shock.

"Casey, Angel, if your out there I want you both to listen up," Arnold held a megaphone, "It's a tough situation all the way around, a lot of touch choices, I love you both, I hope you know that," Arnold hesitated, "Casey what I'm going to ask you to do may be difficult from time to time but I need you to protect your sister," Arnold stood firm, "Keep her safe," His voice cracked, "And Angel, be strong for your brother, he needs you more then he'll ever admit," A tear escaped his eye, "Stay safe, stay hidden."

One of the Kraang pulled out his gun.

'Bang!

"No!" Angel lunged but Casey held her back covering his mouth as tears gushed like a waterfall from both.

"Leave nothing," Traag scowled.

Fire ate away at the old farm house and devoured all within it, it eventually licked up to the barn consumed and ingested it all leaving nothing.

"No," Angle cried as she clutched her brother, he knew he had to be strong for her but he felt like breaking.

"We must go!" Lisa and Chloe's asian friend hissed.

Slipping out into the woods the teens regrouped at the old truck.

"Guys what are we doing up here? We should just go back," Kelsey finally pulled back, "Man I'm sorry but my mom is still down there."

"I'm coming with you," Sophie stood up.

"We're going home," Kelsey grabbed her back pack.

Lisa hesitated, "Kelsey, your Mom is not down there, I saw it I just didn't know how to tell you."

Kelsey wavered as tears slowly ran down her cheek.

"We can't go home, we can't keep running, what are we suppose to do?" Chloe spoke up.

"We all have to make choices," Casey nodded, "But I'm gonna fight. It's easier for me 'cause I'm use to it but the rest of you will have a tougher choice. Look I don't wanna sell it to you, it's to ugly for that and it's to hard but when your fighting in your own backyard," He turned and looked at Angel, "Fighting for your family, it all hurts a little less and makes a little more sense and for them this is just some place, but for us this is our home."


	6. Get The Turtles

_"Obviously we don't stand a chance with these guys in a straight up fight, if you look at the Viet-Cong or the Mujahideen or even the Minutemen it's clear, even the tiniest flea will drive the biggest dog crazy. So the first thing we have to do is learn to work together, become a unit and that's gonna take some time. It doesn't take much to pull a trigger, but keeping yourself together in a fire fight is a whole different story. Were gonna have to evolve, rewire our reflexes, learn new skills and adapt old ones. There are almost half a million faces down there and they can't track them all so we'll find people we can trust, friends with there ears to the ground, they can help us get the things we need to start to fight back. We'll watch what they do, study there tactics, their routines, the more we know the easier it'll be for us to hurt them. But we need to be smart and we need to be patient, we'll hit them on our terms when we're good and ready. We inherited our freedom now it's up to all of us to fight for it."_

Casey stared hopelessly at his phone, no service. It had been this way since the invasion and he had yet to contact the turtles. They were probably fighting, and doing a great job at it too. Casey looked at ten other teens, kids rather, mostly girls with no training. Lisa's friend Karai showed exceptional skills and in fact Lisa and Chloe did too. But Kelsey, Emily and Sophie were just girls from his school. Kelsey seemed more willing to push herself. Emily was a genius, she almost immediately became the nurse for the group, Irma occasionally helped but the sight of blood made her feel faint. As for Sophie, she kept to herself mostly, she was very quiet and almost scared to say or do something wrong. Vernon was a coward, he was scared of his own shadow and anything that moved for a matter of fact. Caleb was sweet kid, Angel and he stuck together mostly, they kept one another company. Casey sighed, this was the "team" he had assembled, a coward and girls.

"What's on your mind Jones?" Karai, who rarely spoke to Casey, piped up.

"This 'team' of fighters are nothing-" Casey began.

"But girls?" Karai cut in and her face soured, "Anything boys can do girls can as well."

Casey forced a laugh, "Oh really?"

"Let's put it to the test shall we?" Karai held up her fist, "First person off there feet looses."

Casey cocked an eyebrow, "For training reasons only?"

"Personal vendetta," Karai winked.

Both stood firm as Karai made the first move, she attempted to trip Casey but he jumped dodging her attack, "Very good," She nodded, "You have a raw talent but I have had years of training," She ducked as Casey swung his arm.

"Training? What type of training?" Casey asked as he swung at Karai again.

Dodging once again Karai just nodded, "Lisa, Chloe and myself."

"Who trained you?" Casey panted.

"My father," Karai charged, "The Shredder!"

Casey caught completely off guard fell to the ground with a thud, "The Shredder?"

"The one and only," Karai bowed and extended her hand to help Casey up.

Taking her hand Casey brushed himself off, "That means your..." Casey's mind went to what Splinter told him that Karai wash is long lost daughter Miwa.

"Hm?" She cocked her head.

"That means your good at what you do," Casey shrugged, "And I may need your help in training the others."

"I'm only a girl," Karai mocked.

"A well trained one."

Turning to Lisa the two girls smirked, "We'll get your team into shape," Karai leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Go get the turtles."

Casey's eyes widened.

"We need them."


	7. Hope Is Lost

Casey slipped passed the Kraang security using the cover of darkness, he carefully removed a manhole and slid into the pungent sewers. Every step he took made a sloshing noise as the slime slid under his heel. A burnt smell mixed with the sewer stench stung Casey's nose as he walked into the lair, "Guys?" He coughed, his voice cracked at the sight he beheld. Nothing but scorched walls remained and no turtles. He put his hockey mask on and drew his hockey stick as he walked through the place he once called the lair. "Raph?" He choked.

The lab door pushed open and Donatello emerged, "Casey?" He almost sounded happy to see him.

"What happened?" Casey put his hockey stick away.

"Traag, that's what happened," Donatello said solemnly.

"Where's the others? Where's Splinter?" Casey panicked voice echoed in the empty halls.

"Splinter," A tear escaped and raced down Donatello's cheek, "Didn't make it."

"Didn't make it?!" Casey shook his head in disbelief, "We need him! I need him!" Casey hit shear panic.

Donatello grit his teeth, "You think your the only one?!" Donatello snapped.

Casey's legs gave out and he hit the floor as tears fell.

"Where's April?" Donatello's eyes widened.

Casey looked up, his big brown eyes filled with tears and his voice cracked as he fought to hold them back, "They took her Don, they took her."


End file.
